The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for selecting mark lengths of a signal which is read from an optical disc, and an apparatus and a method for detecting a maximum mark length.
As a method for generating a clock for reading data from a recording medium such as an optical disc, there has generally been employed a method of generating a clock for reading data by comparing the clock and the data frequency, and performing control to make the both have the same frequency.
FIG. 6 is a block diagram illustrating the structure of an apparatus for generating a clock for reading data.
With reference to FIG. 6, a maximum mark length detection unit 200 detects a maximum mark length D201 within a certain period of time, among mark lengths of data D200 which have been read from an optical disc by an optical pickup, and outputs the maximum mark length D201. A mark length is the length of continuous 0s or 1s included in data. For example, in a sequence {1111110001111}, the respective mark lengths are 6T, 3T, and 4T (T: cycle).
A PLL (Phase Locked Loop) 201 generates a read clock D202 which is a clock for reading data. The frequency of the read clock D202 varies according to a control pulse D204 supplied from a frequency comparator 203.
A frequency divider 202 multiplies the cycle of the read clock D202 by an integer, thereby to frequency-divide the read clock D202.
A frequency comparator 203 compares the length (cycle) of the maximum mark length D201 with the length of one cycle of the clock D203 that is frequency-divided by the frequency divider 202, and outputs a control pulse D204 to the PLL 201 to make these lengths equal.
A playback signal processing unit 204 performs demodulation, gate signal processing and the like, on the data D200.
Next, the operation of the clock generation apparatus will be described.
Initially, the data D200 which is binarized into 0s or 1s with respect to an RF signal reproduced from the optical disc is inputted to the maximum mark length detection unit 200, and the mark lengths in the data D200 are successively counted with a fixed clock. When a predetermined period of time has passed, a maximum mark length is detected.
In the data format of a DVD-ROM, a maximum mark length is a width of 14T, in which 14 pieces of 0s or 1s are arranged. Further, as shown in FIG. 7, a pattern of 14T+4T(=18T) existing in the binary data D200 is called a sync pattern, and this is a specific mark existing in every frame (a minimum unit in which data are written: 1 frame=1488T).
That is, when detection of a maximum mark length is carried out within a predetermined period of time that is longer than one frame, the detected maximum mark length has a width of 14T.
The outputted maximum mark length D201 is inputted to the frequency comparator 203. On the other hand, the read clock D202 outputted from the PLL 201 is frequency-divided by the frequency divider 202 so that it may be compared with the frequency (cycle) of the maximum mark length D201. That is, when the maximum mark length is 14T, the read clock D202 is frequency-divided so that its cycle is multiplied by 14. The cycle (frequency) of the maximum mark length D201 and the cycle (frequency) of the frequency-divided clock D203 are compared by the frequency comparator 203. When the cycle of the maximum mark length D201 is shorter than the cycle of the frequency-divided clock D203 (i.e., when the frequency of the maximum mark length D201 is higher than the frequency of the clock D203), the frequency comparator 203 outputs a frequency control pulse D204 for increasing the frequency of the read clock D202. When the cycle of the maximum mark length D201 is longer than the cycle of the frequency-divided clock D203 (i.e., when the frequency of the maximum mark length D201 is lower than the frequency of the clock D203), the comparator 203 outputs a frequency control pulse D204 for reducing the frequency of the read clock D202.
By performing the above-mentioned control, the read clock D202 can always be maintained at the frequency according to the data frequency.
Using the read clock D202 so generated, the playback signal processing unit 204 reads the binary data D200, and subjects the binary data D200 to demodulation, gate signal processing, and the like.
The read clock D202 in FIG. 7 shows its controlled state. Although the read clock D202 does not match the frequency of the data D200 before performing the above-mentioned control, the read clock D202 matches the frequency of the data D200 after the control has been continued.
Next, the maximum mark length detection unit 200 will be described.
As a method for detecting a maximum mark length, the maximum mark length detection apparatus 200 usually employs a method as follows. That is, a mark length is measured, and the measured mark length is compared with a previously detected maximum mark length. When the measured mark length is longer than the maximum mark length, the measured mark length is stored in a register as a latest maximum mark length. On the other hand, when the measured mark length is shorter than the previous maximum mark length, the value stored in the register is maintained. By employing this method, the value stored in the register is always the maximum mark length.
FIG. 8 is a block diagram illustrating the structure of the conventional maximum mark length detection apparatus.
With reference to FIG. 8, a mark length measuring unit 100 measures a mark length of a binary signal which is read from the optical disc. A maximum mark length storage register 101 stores the measured mark length D100 on the basis of a write enable signal D102, and outputs a stored maximum mark length D101. A comparator 102a compares the measured mark length D100 with the maximum mark length D101, and outputs the write enable signal D102 to the maximum mark length storage register 101 when the measured mark length D100 is longer than the maximum mark length D101.
Next, the operation of the maximum mark length detection unit 200 will be described.
Initially, an RF signal outputted from the optical disc is binarized, and the binary signal is inputted to the mark length measuring unit 100. Then, a mark length is measured, and a measured mark length D100 indicating the measured mark length is outputted.
The comparator 102a compares the measured mark length D100 with the maximum mark length D101 stored in the maximum mark length storage register 101, and outputs a write enable signal D102 to the maximum mark length storage register 101 when the measured mark length D100 is longer than the maximum mark length D101 (i.e., when measured mark length D100 greater than maximum mark length D101). Then, the maximum mark length storage register 101 stores the measured mark length D100. In the comparison by the comparator 102a, when the maximum mark length D101 is longer than the measured mark length D100, the comparator 102 outputs no write enable signal D102. Accordingly, the maximum mark length storage register 101 does not store the measured mark length D100, and the value stored in the maximum mark length storage register 101 is maintained.
In this way, the maximum mark length storage register 101 always holds the maximum mark length among the mark lengths which have previously been measured by the mark length measuring unit 100, and outputs the maximum mark length D101.
FIG. 9 is a timing chart for explaining the operation of the conventional maximum mark length detection unit.
For example, since the maximum mark length D101 is xe2x80x9c5xe2x80x9d when the measured mark length D100 is xe2x80x9c11xe2x80x9d, the comparator 102a judges that D100 greater than D101, and outputs a write enable signal D102. That is, the write enable signal D102 becomes high as shown in FIG. 9. Then, the maximum mark length storage register 101 captures xe2x80x9c11xe2x80x9d as the measured mark length D100, and the maximum mark length D101 becomes xe2x80x9c11xe2x80x9d. In this way, in the example shown in FIG. 9, the value of the maximum mark length D101 eventually becomes xe2x80x9c50xe2x80x9d. Although the data widths of the measured mark lengths D100 are equal in FIG. 9, this is for the convenience in description. Actually, the mark lengths are counted with a fixed clock, and a newly measured mark length D100 is outputted at every edge of a mark of an input signal, and therefore, the data widths vary among the mark lengths. The same holds true with regard to other timing charts.
In the conventional maximum mark length detection apparatus, however, when there is a flaw or contamination on the optical disc, the flaw or contamination might be detected as a maximum mark length by mistake. In this case, since the maximum mark length in the sync pattern is not detected, the read clock is not correctly controlled, whereby the maximum mark length detection apparatus cannot appropriately read the signal from the optical disc.
The present invention is made to solve the above-described problems and has for its object to provide a mark length selection apparatus and a mark length selection method which are able to select mark lengths of a signal that has previously been recorded on an optical disc while eliminating mark lengths caused by flaws or contamination on the optical disc, as well as a maximum mark length detection apparatus and a maximum mark length detection method which are able to detect a maximum mark length from the selected mark lengths.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description that follows. The detailed description and specific embodiments described are provided only for illustration since various additions and modifications within the scope of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the detailed description.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a mark length selection apparatus comprises: a mark length measuring unit for measuring mark lengths of a signal which is read from an optical disc; and a mark length selection unit for dividing one of continuous two mark lengths by the other mark length, which mark lengths are measured by the mark length measuring unit, and selecting some mark lengths from the mark lengths measured by the mark length measuring unit, on the basis of a result of comparison performed between a result of the division and a predetermined threshold value, and outputting the selected mark lengths. Therefore, mark lengths caused by contamination or flaws on the optical disc, i.e., improper mark lengths longer than normal mark lengths, are eliminated, whereby mark lengths of a signal which has previously been recorded on the optical disc can be selected and outputted.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in the mark length selection apparatus according to the first aspect, the predetermined threshold value is a value obtained by dividing a maximum mark length with a minimum mark length, which mark lengths are included in a signal recorded on the optical disc.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in the mark length selection apparatus according to the first aspect, the mark length selection unit comprises: a first storage means for storing a mark length measured by the mark length measuring unit and, when a new mark length is measured, outputting the stored mark length to store the new mark length instead of the outputted mark length; a comparator for dividing, when a new mark length is measured, the mark length outputted from the first storage means with the measured mark length, and outputting a write enable signal when a result of the division is smaller than a predetermined threshold value; and a second storage means for temporarily storing the mark length outputted from the first storage means, and outputting the mark length, on the basis of the write enable signal.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the mark length selection apparatus according to the first aspect, the mark length selection unit comprises: a first storage means for storing a mark length measured by the mark length measuring unit and, when a new mark length is measured, outputting the stored mark length to store the new mark length instead of the outputted mark length; a comparator for dividing, when a new mark length is measured, the measured mark length with the mark length outputted from the first storage means, and outputting a write enable signal when a result of the division is smaller than a predetermined threshold value; and a second storage means for temporarily storing the mark length measured by the mark length measuring means, and outputting the mark length, on the basis of the write enable signal.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, a maximum mark length detection apparatus comprises: a mark length measuring unit for measuring mark lengths of a signal which is read from an optical disc; a mark length selection unit for dividing one of continuous two mark lengths by the other mark length, which mark lengths are measured by the mark length measuring unit, and selecting some mark lengths from the mark lengths measured by the mark length measuring unit, on the basis of a result of comparison performed between a result of the division and a predetermined threshold value, and outputting the selected mark lengths; and a maximum mark length detection unit for detecting a maximum mark length which is the longest mark length among the mark lengths outputted from the mark length selection unit. Therefore, mark lengths caused by contamination or flaws on the optical disc, i.e., improper mark lengths longer than normal mark lengths, are eliminated, whereby mark lengths of a signal which has previously been recorded on the optical disc can be selected, and a maximum mark length can be detected from the selected mark lengths.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the maximum mark length detection apparatus according to the fifth aspect, the predetermined threshold value is a value obtained by dividing a maximum mark length with a minimum mark length, which mark lengths are included in a signal recorded on the optical disc.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, in the maximum mark length detection apparatus according to the fifth aspect, the mark length selection unit comprises: a first storage means for storing a mark length which is measured by the mark length measuring unit and, when a new mark length is measured, outputting the stored mark length to store the new mark length instead of the outputted mark length; a first comparator for dividing, when a new mark length is measured, the mark length outputted from the first storage means with the measured mark length, and outputting a first write enable signal when a result of the division is smaller than a predetermined threshold value; and a second storage means for temporarily storing the mark length outputted from the first storage means, and outputting the mark length, on the basis of the first write enable signal.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, in the maximum mark length detection apparatus according to the fifth aspect, the mark length selection unit comprises: a first storage means for storing a mark length measured by the mark length measuring unit and, when a new mark length is measured, outputting the stored mark length to store the new mark length instead of the outputted mark length; a first comparator for dividing, when a new mark length is measured, the measured mark length with the mark length outputted from the first storage means, and outputting a first write enable signal when a result of the division is smaller than a predetermined threshold value; and a second storage means for temporarily storing the mark length measured by the mark length measuring unit, and outputting the mark length, on the basis of the first write enable signal.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, in the maximum mark length detection apparatus according to the fifth aspect, the maximum mark length detection unit comprises: a maximum mark length storage means for storing a mark length outputted from the mark length selection unit, on the basis of a second write enable signal; and a second comparator for comparing the mark length outputted from the mark length selection unit with the mark length stored in the maximum mark length storage means, and outputting the second write enable signal when the outputted mark length is longer than the mark length stored in the maximum mark length storage means.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, a mark length selection method comprises: a division step of dividing one of continuous two mark lengths by the other mark length, which mark lengths are included in a signal read from an optical disc; and a selection step of comparing a result of the division in the division step with a predetermined threshold value, and selecting some mark lengths from mark lengths included in the signal read from the optical disc, on the basis of a result of the comparison, and then outputting the selected mark lengths. Therefore, mark lengths caused by contamination or flaws on the optical disc, i.e., improper mark lengths longer than normal mark lengths, are eliminated, whereby mark lengths of a signal which has previously been recorded on the optical disc can be selected and outputted.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, a maximum mark length detection method comprises: a division step of dividing one of two continuous mark lengths by the other mark length, which mark lengths are included in a signal read from an optical disc; a selection step of comparing a result of the division in the division step with a predetermined threshold value, and selecting some mark lengths from mark lengths included in the signal read from the optical disc, on the basis of a result of the comparison, and then outputting the selected mark lengths; and a maximum mark length detection step of comparing each of the mark lengths selected in the selection step, with a maximum mark length among mark lengths which have previously been measured, and setting the selected mark length as a maximum mark length when the selected mark length is longer than the maximum mark length. Therefore, mark lengths caused by contamination or flaws on the optical disc, i.e., improper mark lengths longer than normal mark lengths, are eliminated, whereby mark lengths of a signal which has previously been recorded on the optical disc can be selected, and a maximum mark length can be detected from the selected mark lengths.